All Dogs Go to Heaven 2
All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 is the 1996 sequel to the 1989 Don Bluth film All Dogs Go to Heaven. However, Bluth, himself, had no actual involvement with this movie. Plot Charlie B. Barkin (Charlie Sheen) welcomes his friend, Itchy (Dom DeLuise), to Heaven, but states he is bored by the afterlife. Carface Caruthers, their old enemy (Ernest Borgnine), steals Gabriel's Horn, attempts to pass through the Pearly gates using the music they perform in order to open it so he can leave Heaven with the horn, but it closes on him to protect it from being stolen. He winds up getting stuck on it when he tries to head to the other side and then pops himself out of it. Before heading to Earth, he tries to take off his uniform, but knocks the horn down to Earth, causing him to dive into the purple cloud hole and catch it before it lands into the ocean, but loses it after getting hit by an airplane and sucked into the engines. Continuing to fall to Earth, he sees that the horn ended up somewhere in San Francisco. The dog angels are alerted of the horn's theft by Anabelle, the head angel (Bebe Neuwirth), who sends Charlie and Itchy to Earth to retrieve it, and gives them one miracle to use. Upon arrival in San Francisco, they discover themselves as ghosts and therefore unable to interact with the physical world. At a tavern where Charlie falls in love with a flirtatious and beautiful Irish Setter named Sasha La Fleur (Sheena Easton), Carface appears in a corporeal form granted by a red dog collar created by Red (George Hearn), an elderly dog fortune teller who gives Charlie and Itchy equivalent collars effective for a single day. Shortly thereafter, unbeknownst to the duo, Red reveals his true form as a demon hell cat who intends to take the horn for himself with Carface's help. Charlie and Itchy meet Sasha and a human boy, David (Adam Wylie), who ran away from home to become a street performer, the former leading him to believe that he is his guardian angel. Before leaving for "Easy Street", Charlie uses his miracle in the form of a passionate kiss (which Sasha does not take kindly to) to grant Sasha the ability to converse with David. Upon seeing the horn being taken into a police station, they retrieve it, with Carface failing to steal it from them. Refusing to return to Heaven, Charlie conceals it in a lobster trap. On Easy Street, they entertain an audience with magic tricks, but a rainstorm and David falling into a fountain ruins the act. He thereafter reveals his belief that his father and stepmother, who are expecting a new baby, will care less for him once it's born; but is persuaded otherwise by Charlie. As Charlie and Sasha embrace, his collar vanishes, and he and Itchy become ghosts again. Carface then kidnaps David and demands that Charlie bring Gabriel's horn to Alcatraz Island and give it to Red in exchange for David's life. Determined to fulfill his promise to get David home, Charlie approaches Red, who presses him to give him the horn. He does so, and Red uses it to capture Heaven's canine angels and send them to Earth in the prison cells, including Anabelle. Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, and David fight Red and steal the horn, which Charlie plays to free the angels and send Red back to Hell. Carface comes out of hiding and attempts to downplay his involvement. However, he does offer a genuine apology, hoping to finally make amends with Charlie. Red drags Carface into Hell after himself, which reveals to everyone that Carface unknowingly sold his soul to him in exchange for his collar. Charlie gives the horn back to Anabelle in exchange for his life and says goodbye to Itchy, who decides to remain in Heaven. After he reunites with Sasha and David, they head to the latter's house where he returns and reunites with his parents. His stepmother is happy that he is alive and explains she has been worried about him and says just because she is pregnant does not mean she does not love him and that they are a family. They then adopt Charlie and Sasha, before enjoying their new life together. Cast Mystery, Inc. *'Fred Jones': The leader of the Mystery, Inc. gang who is the master of making traps to catch the villains. However, sometimes the traps fail to work when Shaggy and Scooby mess them up then use the parts to catch the villain in their own fashion. Voiced by Frank Welker. *'Daphne Blake': The fashionable rich one of the gang who defends herself with her great fighting skills. She's also bit of a klutz and accident prone. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. *'Velma Dinkley': The smartest of the gang. Gibby Norton has a crush on her. She is the youngest of the gang. She has 3 love interests. Those are Patrick, Jeffrey P. Dennis and the movie star, Guy L'Avorton. She wears glasses because she's myopic. Voiced by Mindy Cohn. *'Shaggy Rogers': A beatnik teenager who is best friends with Scooby. He and Scooby are always scared and hungry; a running gag in the show. He's also known to have a high metabolism and is also rich. Voiced by Casey Kasem. *'Scooby-Doo': A nice scaredy-pants Great Dane who is best friends with Shaggy Rogers. Two things that they have in common are that they love food and are always scared of scary things like monsters. Voiced by Frank Welker. Characters of All Dogs Go to Heaven *Charlie Sheen as Charlie Barkin (Jesse Corti singing) *Sheena Easton as Sasha *Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford *Ernest Borgnine as Carface *George Hearn as Red *Adam Wylie as David *Bebe Neuwirth as Annabelle *Wallace Shawn as Labrador M.C. Category:Don Bluth films Category:Movies Category:Non-Disney films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven movies